


The Prison

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Flashbacks, Im not a dream apologist, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely Clay | Dream, Manipulation, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), angst from both sides, hes just got a lot going on, this doesnt mean hes not in the wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Tommy stared at the lava in front of him and sighed. It felt like he had been in here for ages, but he knew it had only been a few minutes.A few minutes, and he had so much time left. He could be in this hell for a week, a week with someone that he hated and with the lava in front of him.ORBased on Tommy's recent lore stream, and after the sudden ending of things; basically some sort of continuation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Prison

Tommy stared at the lava in front of him and sighed. It felt like he had been in here for ages, but he knew it had only been a few minutes.

A few minutes, and he had so much time left. He could be in this hell for a week, a week with someone that he hated and with the lava in front of him.

And suddenly he was thrown headfirst into his own memories, staring at the lava from the bridge in the nether, wanting it to swallow him and let him free. 

He heard more explosions in the distance, and he raised an eyebrow and was thrown back into memories again, L’manberg dissolving before his own eyes, Dream blowing up his home. 

He was brought back into reality when the walls started closing in around him; his claustrophobia was finally acting up, and his body started to shake. It was getting hard to breathe; it felt like the room was too small, and he was too big.

Tommy turned to Dream, who was sitting on the obsidian floor, and pleaded for help silently, then remembered that Dream had never cared about him, only used him to get farther with his plan… whatever that was. The great chessmaster, with methods that no one knows of but himself.

He started to feel lightheaded, and he felt like he was losing control. He let out a soft sob and fell to the floor, wishing that the walls would stop moving. Were they truly? He couldn’t tell anymore. It just felt too small, it all felt too small.

He turned to Dream again, but Dream wasn’t looking at him. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring him. Tommy let out another sob and let himself curl up and cry. 

When he looked up at Dream for a third time, Dream was looking right back at him, his eyes shining and full of tears. 

Tommy was filled with anger. “Why the fuck are you crying, you dickhead?”

Dream’s voice was tight when he spoke. “I… I don’t know how to help you. You’re the only friend I’ve ever had, and even you left, I’ve been all alone, and now I know why people left me, I’m a shit friend, I can’t help you, I don’t know how, Tommy.”

That made him angrier. “You’re trying to fucking guilt trip me!”

Dream shook his head frantically, but Tommy didn’t see him. He had already turned away and hugged his knees to his chest, waiting for the walls to stop moving.

The other man in the cell went silent, and they both listened to the angry lava in front of them, tears pouring down their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties, go follow my twt @ayupranboo_
> 
> stay safe, i love you guys <33
> 
> -coffee


End file.
